To Love My Father's Enemy
by Twist in fate
Summary: AU,Inuyasha with a Zorro setting.What if the legendary Zorro wasn't a really a man?Sesshomaru is determined to find out just who the female Zorro is.His father's enemy is his biggest obsession in more ways than one.Rated MA for future lemon
1. Prologue

**To Love My Father's Enemy Prologue**

Kagome's father has been dead for years and she takes his place as the legendary Zorro for the sake of the humans that she adores like her father had. She has posed as Zorro for around a year now and only her mother is aware of this secret. When she isn't playing the part of a noble lady she is in disguise saving innocent lives and liberating the humans that have been oppressed by the High Lord Taishou. He finds pleasure in making examples of the people in order to keep them submissive to his will.

In case you're wondering Kagome is a demoness descended from a long line of rare black inus, they are the only line of black inus to have survived the wars between dog demons and the hated race of serpentine-like dragons.

Her father and mother were the only two that produced an heir the rest were barren of pups and most died tragically in battle before getting the chance of reproducing, therefore her and her mother were the last of the black inus.

_**This fic will be an Inuyasha crossover and a bit of an AU too. There may be ooc characters in order for this to work out properly. Let me know what you think about it because this will be my first crossover and I would like to know how it is.**_


	2. First Meetings

**To Love My Father's Enemy**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against her pillows, it had been a long day for her. Ever since her father died and she had become old enough, she had taken his place, for the sake of the humans, her life was always busy it seemed. Today had started with the High Lord holding a public execution of ten innocent people, he called himself "setting an example" for the people that disliked him the most. Scowling to herself at his antics to catch the ever elusive Zorro as well, her anger spiked and she shredded one of her feather pillows.

Her mother walked in and looked her over for injuries, relief shone in her eyes when she found none. "You really should stop doing this Kagome, one day I might lose my only daughter."

"But mother you know as well as I do that father would've wanted someone to take his place defending the people."

"I know sweetie, but did it have to be you?"

"Who else would've done it?"

"I guess you're right, get some sleep darling there's a ball at his lordships castle tomorrow. Remember to mind your tongue around him and be as graceful as a lady should be."

"Yes mother I know that I have to behave like a lady and hold my tongue around the murderer."

--

The next morning a servant helped her into her formal dress and styled her hair in the latest fashion with a few tweaks to make it unique. It was done in various small buns with twists running between each bun, thin tendrils framed her face, and the lower section of the back was left free to fall down past her hips in an expanse of black waves. Her brilliant sapphire eyes were lined with black liner and her full red lips were left as they were. She wore little to no makeup because she truly did not need it, she had a wine red stripe on each cheek that ran fluidly halfway down them, and the crest of her family was a circle of five small, black stars. Around her neck was a dainty silver chain with a tear shaped sapphire held in the center of an elegant silver pendant. Small sapphires hung from her earlobes, her dress was a deep blue with silver thread stitched into beautiful designs all over it setting off her eyes wonderfully.

Finished she met her mother near the door and they linked arms walking out to the waiting carriage hitched to a team of black Friesians.

Kagome admired the majestic beasts with loving eyes, one in particular held her interest the most though, and the stallion served her well when the need arose. Tsuki was the one she rode when in disguise as Zorro and he had a personality of his own not to mention a sense of humor.

Smiling she accepted the offered hand from the carriage driver as he handed her into the carriage. Her mother had worn a simple, but elegant kimono, it was pink with small yellow flowers at the hem on the sleeves and at the bottom of it. A green obi was wrapped and tied in the fashion that the older demons opted for.

--33--33--33--

They arrived at the High Lord's castle several hours later, they could've been there much faster on their own means. But it was unseemly for females to appear in such a manner for an elegant occasion, not to mention their lordship had forbidden the use of youki for the females in his territory. When her father was alive he would've carried them on his youki cloud, but now they were trapped to the use of carriages. Kagome didn't mind it too much because it meant that she wouldn't muss her appearance any inside the carriage. Any other time though she preferred riding Tsuki everywhere possible, as long as she was disguised as Zorro that is. She had used her youki very little, but she did know how to use it to its fullest when it was needed. If she was caught she would most likely be exiled or killed one for Lord Taishou didn't take well to women who used their youki in any way.

It was rumored that he had a bad experience with a woman long ago and since then he has looked at it with great disdain.

A serving man opened the carriage door and offered his hand to aid them in exiting the carriage, once out they floated gracefully towards the grand doors and into the castle. On entering they were directed towards the grand hall where the ball was taking place and they were formally announced by a toad-like demon before they descended a long staircase.

Everyone in the ball fell silent when they were announced, all eyes on Kagome as she descended the steps with perfect poise and grace. Her eyes stayed leveled on an invisible point on the farthest wall as she passed the other demons at the ball on her way to give her regards to Lord Taishou. He was an older silver inu his hair was a little grayed from age and his eyes were a bronze color, two jagged magenta stripes adorned his cheeks, one on each cheek, and he wore an elegant emerald green hoari and hakamas with a silver sash tied around his waist.

"Hello my dear Kagome, it is a shame that your father couldn't see the woman you've become, you are quite a lovely creature. He would be proud of you, it is so nice to see you again Sayuri. You are doing well I hope."

"My lord" she bowed her head in recognition of his status. "I am honored by your compliments and I thank you."

"Yes Lord Taishou I am doing well as is my daughter, I hope to find her a good mate soon for she is almost of age."

"Yes she is, good luck in your endeavors Sayuri. Now go and enjoy yourselves, you may find the male you seek for her this very night."

Dismissed they each went their separate ways. Sayuri went to find old friends while Kagome found herself dancing with a handsome young demon named Kouga. He was charming to a degree, but being a wolf he was a bit crude for her tastes (not that she was looking). Soon the song switched pace and she found herself dancing with a tall silver inu with golden eyes and he was relatively quiet, but after dealing with Kouga she was grateful for this ones silence. He wore a white hoari and hakamas decorated with a red floral pattern and a black sash was tied around his waist. He was obviously more mature than the wolf Kouga and he was beautiful compared to the wolf. Their eyes never left each other as they sized the other up and measured their strength in youki.

He seemed satisfied by what he found because shortly after he spoke, his voice was smooth and slightly hypnotic to her. "You are the daughter of Lord Shin are you not?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Sesshomaru. Kagome is it?"

"Yes."

"You are a rare beauty as well as a rare breed, hm? You and your mother are the last of your kind correct, as such shouldn't you be careful to whom you associate yourself with?"

Kagome became edgy with his inquiry about her associations and asked why he said such things.

"I saw you speaking with the wolf prince, he is nothing but a mangy mongrel after a bit of land." He noticed that her palms were a little rough feeling for a female and lifted a hand to his face examining her calloused palm. His eyebrow rose and he gave her an odd look. "Why does a woman of your breeding have calloused hands?"

"When I was younger my father thought it best if I learned the use of a sword. He wanted to make sure that I could protect myself if the need ever arose."

"A sound reason I suppose, but odd nonetheless."

The music switched again and she found herself face to face with a younger and less refined version of Sesshomaru standing before her. His eyes were amber in color as opposed to gold, she found that his name was Inuyasha and he was the younger brother of Sesshomaru. She could see the resemblance, but they acted nothing like each other and this one did not have the crescent moon or the stripes upon his face and his hair was darker silver. He wore a plain red hoari and hakama's that wasn't made from silk as everyone else's was. She held slight distaste at his poor choice of clothing, when his brother was so well dressed.

--

The ball wore on well into the night and her dance partners blurred together, she was getting tired from all the dancing so she excused herself and sat on one of the window seats.

Sesshomaru held a mild interest for the intriguing beauty known as Kagome and when he saw her sit at last he moved to her side and asked if she would like to take a stroll through the gardens. To his pleasure she accepted and he offered his arm to her so that he might guide her better, they walked in silence bathed in moonlight for a time. He finally broke the silence by saying "What other odd activities do you partake in?"

"Well I like grooming the horses myself and I go riding, sidesaddle of course, occasionally when I feel too cramped indoors."

He wasn't in the least bit disturbed by her revelations, in all actuality it only made his interest in her grow. He was more like his own mother than his father and he didn't see a big deal about a female that liked to do things for herself, which she obviously did. Her sigh cut into his musings and he glanced at her, a small smile was upon her lips as she stared at the small lake in front of her.

The stars reflected off the lakes surface making it look like the world had flipped upside down on them, the scent of gardenia lingered in the breeze, and the moonflowers glowed in the moonlight. Everything had an ethereal beauty to it and she was breathtaking standing in the moonlit garden like a fallen celestial being cursed to walk the earth.

Snapping out of the spell he was under he watched as she slipped her slippers off and dipped her toes in the cool water shivering from the suddenly chill air.

Someone called his name and he excused himself from her presence then hurried off to find the one who called him.

Left alone now Kagome decided she was ready for the long trek home and went in search of her mother. They left a little past one in the morning and made it home around four, exhausted they undressed hastily and fell asleep instantly.

--33--33--33--

Kagome awoke the next day at eleven and ate breakfast quickly, going to her lair she donned her disguise and placed the scent mask on before mounting Tsuki and riding out. Her destination was a train station where a small riot was breaking out, she arrived just in time to stop an all out massacre.

The demons were about to slaughter the people that had only gathered to announce a boycott on goods that were far to expensive for their liking.

Her bull whip wrapped around the arm of the demon in charge and he glared at her as she snatched him causing him to topple down the steps and into the angry mass of humans. Soon the humans had been forgotten and she was their main priority as the crowd chanted "Zorro" happily and reverently. She beat all the demons with practiced ease before a strong hand grasped her sword arm and Sesshomaru came into her sight.

"You will die this day Zorro." He stated with a glower.

"We shall see." She answered before breaking free of his grasp and disappearing with a flourish of her cape.

"That bastard, running away from a fight, he must fear my prowess in battle to have run away like that." Whoever the male was he wasn't human as his scent indicated, no human had such power or speed. Zorro was definitely a demon that cleverly disguised himself as a human and had all the bases covered it would seem. Although he wasn't for his father's plans he wasn't against them either, he only thought his father was foolish to push the humans in the ways he did. One day, he felt very soon it would catch up to his father and things would not be pleasant on that day.

--

Once Kagome was in the safety of her room she slumped against the wall trembling, not only did she have to worry about Taishou finding her out now she had to worry about Sesshomaru. One day she would have to face Sesshomaru in battle she feared and with the way he danced and moved she knew he wouldn't be an easy opponent to defeat. Maybe she would ask him for a spar soon as herself to get a small taste of his abilities in order to prepare for the day she faced him in a fight for her life as the masked man known as Zorro.

Walking into her private bath she sank into the heavenly water scented with wisteria and rose to soak off the scent mask and sweat from her fight. She spent an hour relaxing in the warm water and only got out because she had wrinkled up from such a long soak.

--

As she ate supper in silence her mind wandered over recent events and one demon that was far too inquisitive for his own good and her own comfort. Soon she was in her room asleep, dreaming of her father and what he would say now if he could see her.

_**--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--**_

_**Okay I hope you enjoyed this first installment of my crossover, feel free to leave comments. BTW I do not own Inuyasha.**_


	3. To Spar

**To Love My Father's Enemy**

**Chapter 2**

A servant woke her early the next morning to tell her they were expecting a guest shortly, getting up she dressed appropriately in a simple teal kimono with pink sakura flowers on the sleeves. Her hair was done simply with only the front section of her hair pulled back and braided, she wore no eyeliner today and only a small pendant of silver in the shape of a lotus flower.

Walking slowly down the stairs in a ladylike fashion she found her guest waiting at the foot of the winding staircase. Sesshomaru stood clad in a black and red hoari and hakamas with a sword run through his silver sash. His face was schooled into a polite, but unexpressive manner and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"To what do I owe this visit, Sesshomaru?"

"I was in the area and thought to pay you a visit since we did not get to finish our chat the other night."

"Shall we go to the garden seats then?"

"I do believe that would be nice my lady." Holding out his arm for her hand he let her guide them out into the garden.

They sat on a bench under a large sakura tree that was in full bloom "Where shall we start our conversation then?"

"Do you spar often Sesshomaru?"

"Just about every morning, why would you like to spar with me?"

"I might, it has been awhile since my last spar. Not many men want to spar a female no matter her skill so I don't get to enjoy swordplay often. My father starting me at such a young age has taught me to love a good sword fight and I used to practice a lot when he was alive. Now though I have no one that would risk everything just for a bit of swordplay, unless you would be willing to spar with me."

"I see, well the risk of losing everything is a big one indeed, but I think it would be worth the risk. But I hardly think that you have appropriate attire for a spar with me my lady."

"I have a set of hoari and hakamas made for a woman for sparring, I always keep a set around in case I find someone interested in a spar with me. When and where shall we spar then?"

"How about an hour past midday, on this day? And if you have a dojo then that will suffice for where."

"Will you be staying for lunch then?"

"I will if you allow me the privilege of dining with you."

"You're more than welcome to join my mother and I for lunch Sesshomaru, but I would prefer if you would drop the flattery."

"Afraid I might steal your heart with my flattering ways?"

"Not at all, I'm immune to the ways of demon and human men alike."

_We shall see about that my dear Kagome, we shall see._ He thought to himself before standing and offering his arm to stroll through the winding paths in the gardens.

--

After lunch they sat in the foyer talking about nothing in particular as they waited for the half hour mark to pass signaling Kagome to change into her appropriate fighting clothes. The time crawled by at a snails pace, but finally the mark had come and Kagome went up to her room and changed quickly into fighting garb. Her hoari was black with red swirls running up the sleeves and her hakamas were a dark crimson, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. Finished she slipped on her warrior shoes and slid her sword into the sash around her tiny waist, she had to keep herself from running down the stairs in her excitement for a good sword practice. But her walk was far from ladylike in her haste to start, soon she would learn how he fought and how to read him for a future all out fight against him. Granted he wouldn't know who she was, but she would be prepared for anything he threw at her especially if it could be a hard practice match.

Reaching the dojo door she led the way in and they faced each other sizing the other up waiting for one to make the first move. And neither wanting to move on the other first, their eyes were locked for what seemed like hours before Sesshomaru made his move. He faked a lunge at her right then struck at her left, hearing metal on metal he was a bit surprised at her obvious skill. Most would've been hit by that attack and she had blocked like one who fought often, though he knew that wasn't possible for she had said so herself.

They were both trying for blood, even though it was just a sparring match, both being inus though they were always serious about a sword fight no matter that it was only a spar and not a battle for life or land.

Sesshomaru had no need to fight for land his father was the High Lord Toga Taishou and no one owned more lands than him, for the entire Western domain was his if he wanted it. So he only fought for his own pleasure and to become more powerful so that he might one day beat his father in a fight. Coming out of his musings when her blade made contact with his unprotected chest, he winced before retaliating with a strike of his own only to have it blocked.

Blood stained his silver sash crimson and he gave a short grunt of displeasure at his sash being ruined. They came at each other and locked into a violent sparring match trying to see who the better swordsman was…

An hour later they circled one another panting waiting for the other to make a move, Sesshomaru was covered in small cuts and Kagome had several, but not as many as he had. He was good, probably one of the best she had ever sparred with before and she was testing his limits to see how far he could go.

Sesshomaru wondered pervertedly about what else her body was capable of and he decided to push his luck by kissing her, just a quick kiss of course. To test the waters, he liked her ability to wield a blade and fight well with it. Yes he liked a submissive woman, but who would want to spend the rest of their long lives with too submissive a bitch? Not him that was for sure, at least this female had fire in her eyes and the ability to back herself up if needed not to mention she was sexy in the hoari and hakamas she chose to don. He would have to spar with her more often just to find excuses to look at her with her clothes clinging to her sweat soaked body, making her even more tempting to his young lustful ways. He was young and very easily turned on by females of interest and this one held his interest quite firmly, he couldn't take her without her given consent though so he would win her. And if he couldn't win her he would win over her mother to get her as a mate or a concubine at least, he would try for mate first though, because it was more appropriate to ask for.

Their blades collided and they pushed on each other, each one trying to overpower the other. Before she had time to register his actions he had her disarmed and gave her a peck on the lips her eyes widened and a smirked played on his lips just before he saw that burning fire grow in her eyes and just before a stinging twang on his cheek.

She was dismayed and embarrassed by his actions as well as shocked, so much so that first she slapped him hard and then she ran for the main house yelling back that she was cleaning up for supper.

He held a hand to his stinging cheek and he was frustrated that she had run off three whole hours before supper was to be held at that. He swindled the time away by having small talk with her mother, she was an interesting female indeed and he would one day have her.

--

Kagome wasn't sure what to do now, she didn't want to face him, but she did enjoy sparring with someone to improve on her already deadly skills. She soaked in the tub of hot water for an hour and a half before climbing out and laying on her bed for another hour and a half. She hoped that he wouldn't be there when she went down for supper, but she had a feeling that hope wouldn't be fulfilled.

--33--33--33--33--

_**Okay I know this was exceptionally short, but I need to pause and reorganize my thoughts for a few days before I start back up.**_


	4. An Outing

**To Love My Father's Enemy**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walked into the dinning hall and came face to face with Sesshomaru's smirking face. "I thought I wouldn't see you again tonight as long as you were up there, glad to see I was wrong in that thought though. Your mother and I had a wonderful conversation while you were absent, I am sure she will tell you everything later so there's no need to discuss it now."

"Is that so?" she asked with dry sarcasm before walking to take her place at the table.

Dinner was silent because Kagome was in a foul mood and her mother didn't want to bring up delicate matters with her daughter in such a bad frame of mind, she was likely to explode at the information and kill the next person that spoke to her. She could just imagine her daughter's reaction to the news she held, Sesshomaru wanted to court her openly as a possible future mate, and becoming the Lord and Lady of the West when Toga stepped down. Kagome wasn't aware of Sesshomaru's title otherwise he would not be sitting so comfortably in their home, and the sparring match would've been a deadly affair.

Kagome bore her father's hatred of Toga and it was well founded hate, but Sesshomaru was the foul demon's son and as such it would practically condemn him in her eyes no questions asked. Sesshomaru was nothing like his father though, he was quite the opposite in his views about the treatment of humans. No he did not like them, but the way his father treated so many innocents was against his honor and beliefs. His dearly departed mother instilled her beliefs and views on her eldest son and he held them dearly, for they were the last thing she had ever said to him on her death bed. She didn't favor humans, but her husband's mistreatment of them was ill advised on his part and it showed with the appearance of the infamous Zorro.

--

Kagome sighed in relief after Sesshomaru finally departed for home, he had stayed far too long in her opinion and he kept watching her covertly. Her mother stood and then she did as well, following the beckoning glance her mother gave her. Kagome was led to her mother's room and took it upon herself to aid her mother in undressing while she waited for her mother to speak.

"Kagome I have something important to speak with you about."

"Does it involve Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, he and I had a long talk while you were locked away in your room. My dear he wishes to court you and has asked my permission to do so."

"You didn't give it to him did you?!"

"I did, he drives a good bargain and I couldn't refuse what he has to offer you."

"You did WHAT?! I can't believe you would do something like this without consulting me first mother. Now I'm tied to a male that I have to hide my secret from as well as please his allotted timeslots for courtship crap."

"Kagome I was only thinking of what was best for you and you seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier today and the other night at the ball. I thought you would be happy with this agreement, it seems that he doesn't mind a female that can wield a blade with ease."

"What exactly does he have to offer to me that was so grand mother?"

"A higher title and a good relationship."

"Mother" Kagome said in exasperation "I don't care about a title."

"You have to admit that he is a handsome devil and he would make a good mate, he was very mother oriented before she passed away as an adolescent after Inuyasha's birth."

"But mother…"

"Don't 'but mother' me, my decision is final and it doesn't matter how long of a time you court him, but you will court him and later become his mate."

Kagome left her mother's room in a storm of fluttering silk heading for her lair to change into her black outfit to find a good stress relieving fight. Never in her life had her mother pulled something like this on her and it pissed her off, she was ready and had Tsuki saddled in no time. Springing into the saddle she spurred him into a canter and headed for the closest human village to see what kind of foul demons were out and about harassing the villagers. Several miles from her lair she noticed an odd cloud high in the sky and the scent of Sesshomaru wafted down to her nose, she snarled in frustration at his presence and hoped like hell he didn't notice her. Yeah that would be a stress relieving fight, but so many things could go wrong when she needed to learn more about his skill with a blade, finding a tree with thick low hanging branches she hid herself and Tsuki with ease in the pitch of night.

This was the reason she rode a black horse, she could hide with relative ease in the shadows of night in case something like this occurred. She watched and was pleased that he didn't notice her presence before she had seen him and hidden. One good thing about the courtship was the excuse it gave her to spend more time around him and therefore enhanced her chances for more sparring matches against him.

Once he was well out of sight she came out of her hiding spot and raced down the hill to the village below, patrolling the village she was disappointed to find everything silent and uneventful. So she returned home still frustrated and pissed about her ill fate.

Storming into her room she took her frustration and anger out on the bed post, her claws gouging deep lines into it as some acid seeped out of them and melted it slowly down to nothingness. Luckily the floor was protected against such things, but her bed did not survive very long. An angry growl escaped her lips as she her newest predicament, her bed was now nonexistent and there wasn't anyone awake at this hour to find her a new one.

--

Kagome ended up sleeping in another room that night and on awaking she sent a servant for a new bed. She dressed as Zorro and went into town to hunt for problematic demons, it didn't take her long to find them because of the ruckus they were making over a human child that had bumped into them on accident. She arrived just in time to prevent the child from being harmed by the demons that were wielding swords threatening to decapitate him if he didn't stick his head in horse manure. The child was old enough to know better than sticking his head in the manure and the demons were about to decapitate the child when her sword intercepted them and she flung them back a few feet.

Curses rose from them as they called her every name under the sun and advanced on her trying to trap her in a circle. "You'll pay for your interference bastard." One roared as he ran forward sword aimed to run her through.

Kagome side stepped and cut his legs from under him before facing the remaining six demons, she made short work of all but one, and he was more difficult than the others. Feigning to the left then striking while he was distracted she managed to bring him down at last, the crowd that had gathered cheered and chanted "Zorro, Zorro" in a reverent way.

--

She was about to leave the village when a sword rested across her throat and Sesshomaru's voice was heard, "Where do you think you're going?"

Thank god her voice was disguised as well she thought otherwise she would be in deep. "That is of no concern to you Sesshomaru."

"How is it that you know my name, but have only met me once?"

"I have my ways to get information, now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would remove your sword from my throat."

"Only if you will face me in a fight and not run off like the last time."

"Deal." When the sword was lifted she spun straight into an attack throwing him off balance and her leg shot out making him fall to the hard packed dirt. "I win."

Whistling for Tsuki she mounted as the big stallion ran past, swinging into the saddle with ease. They sped off at top speeds as she used a few incantations to activate her charms: one to cover their scent, one to erase their tracks, and the other to become invisible. She hoped he wouldn't be coming to her house today because she would have to get her mother to stall while she bathed and changed into proper clothes.

--

"Damn" he growled as the cloaked figure pulled the running stunt again and he couldn't find any trace of him at all. Deciding it was a fruitless search he headed to get Kagome for their first outing into the demon city.

--

She hastily unsaddled Tsuki and apologized to him for not having time to rinse him clean of the sweat, giving him a bucket of grain. Then she raced to her room and bathed quickly, made sure her scent was normal then dressed in a summer kimono before walking as calmly down the stairs she was met by Sesshomaru's broad smile. Refraining from growling she let him lead her into the foyer where her mother sat with a small smile of her own. "What exactly is going on here?" Kagome asked with barely concealed aggravation.

"Sesshomaru would like to take you into the demon city today as a way of getting to know you better, dear."

"Is that so, well should I change into a more appropriate kimono?"

"No you are dressed fine for visiting the city, besides no one would dare insult you with me at your side."

"Confident aren't we?" Kagome asked him a little hostilely.

"Hostility towards your future mate, my, my aren't we a feisty one?"

"No just irritated about circumstances beyond my control."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes"

"Good, let's go then."

--33--33--33--33--

An hour later they were at the demon city and they walked through the streets looking at what the vendors had to offer. A necklace caught her eye and she glided over to inspect it closer, it was a simple design with a stone that would match her eyes well, cut in the shape of a very delicate and feminine looking inu. The charm hung from a delicate silver rope chain that had small blue stones spaced evenly on it.

Sesshomaru noticed the interest she had in the necklace and made a small gesture with his hand at the vendor indicating that he would take it, but to make it subtle so that she wouldn't know he was getting it. Getting the proper amount from his pouch he slipped it to the vendor as he got the necklace in return, he was glad that she was distracted by a young kitsune child running around her legs making it easier to pull it off without her noticing. By the end of the day he had several gifts stored in the folds of his hoari for her, he would give her the necklace when they got back to her home.

--

Kagome was tired from the days travel and looked forward to supper with her mother, she was ready to get home. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy herself today, she was just ready for some rest and relaxation.

--

Arriving to her home he set his cloud down and asked her for a few minutes longer alone and led the way to the moonlit bathed gardens. Turning he held out a small red package and said "Consider this as a gift for your time today."

She opened the paper and gasped, there in the paper was the beautiful necklace she had seen earlier that day and fallen in love with. She didn't have the money to buy it though so she had settled for admiring it silently, she had been so distracted by the cute kitsune that she never noticed it was missing from the table. Lifting it from the paper as though it would break she slipped it on and admired it hanging from around her neck, focusing her attention on Sesshomaru she gave him a hug in her excitement. Stepping back she gave him a sheepish look for her outburst and was a little shocked when he pulled her back against him.

"So you like it."

"Very much, thank you."

"It is my duty to take care of your desires and ensure your happiness, I am courting you after all." Loosening his hold on her he stepped back just far enough to look into her eyes and instantly regretted it, because he was trapped within their fathomless depths and something compelled him to kiss her. This wasn't like the teasing peck he gave her before, this was intimate and held too many raw emotions of desire. He shouldn't be kissing her, not yet anyways, he hadn't been courting her long enough to do so by the proper protocol of demon courtship. He had to put a stop to it, but he would do so reluctantly, things were heating up far to fast and he had to stop it before things shot out of his control. His body had begun responding to her and her scent had responded to his spiking scent making him realize his folly for kissing her with such ferocity.

--

Kagome was at a complete loss for words, she had never felt like this before and he had caused it. Her body was calling for his touch and it unsettled her to think that one kiss could do such a thing to her. The scent of his arousal filled her nose and she panicked, hitting him squarely in the gut she tried to bolt in an attempt to escape him only to be barred by his body and grabbed by his strong hands.

"Where are you going so fast?" He asked in slight amusement at her antics.

"I was getting away from you, because you obviously can't control yourself."

"I do apologize about that, but I can't seem to help myself in your presence. You're such a tempting and extraordinary female that it can be difficult for me to keep my control, so please forgive me I do want to do things accordingly." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair carefully.

"I will forgive you if you stick to the traditional courtship rules, so you get one chance to stay in accordance to the rules. Now if you don't mind remove your hands from me and let me pass, I would like to eat supper soon."

Sesshomaru snatched his hands from her because there was an uncomfortable amount of heat under them, it was as if her body had heated drastically in order to force his hands removal from her.

--

Kagome stayed silent during supper trying to ignore Sesshomaru and his gaze, her mother asked a million and one questions about their trip to the city today and Kagome answered all of them while successfully ignoring the male across from her. After supper she excused herself and went up to her room to try and relax without success, finally giving up on relaxation she decided to follow up on a rumor that Lord Toga was up to something once again. Going down to her lair using the secret tunnels she prepared to leave as Zorro then mounted Tsuki. Yes his castle was hours away, but he could handle it easily with relative speed and she would place an enchantment upon him to hasten their travel, cutting it down to only an hour ride without harming him physically.

--

Sesshomaru cursed himself for his lack of control and headed home for a good nights rest with every intention of trying to fix things tomorrow with her. He did like her she was everything most demonesses weren't for him, she was exciting to him, fierce, powerful, and more than capable of taking care of herself. She was everything his father disliked in a female, but that's what made her so special because she obviously didn't let his father's strict rules for women run her life. Yeah that meant she wasn't submissive to his father, but that was a good thing in his eyes because it meant that once mated she wouldn't let his father push her around (which he would try to do). So caught up in his own thoughts he missed the shadowy movement beneath him as he flew home.

--

Kagome cursed her luck that he would be arriving shortly before her, better yet why was he here? True she didn't know exactly who his father was, maybe they were staying here on business for a bit, or maybe he was staying here to stay close to her while he courted. Taishou was known to allow young demon men that were from another land courting a female of his lands to stay in his castle. Stopping in the trees bordering the wall of the magnificent building she dismounted and slinked with a catlike grace into the castle without the guards knowing she had entered.

She slipped through the silent building using memory to find the private study, the door had a magical seal of sorts which she broke easily. On entering she looked around for any occupants, finding none she walked around looking for anything suspicious. Unable to find anything she went to leave and ran face first into Sesshomaru in the hall, startled she decided a hasty escape was better than being found by more than she could handle if the guards were called.

Kagome made it out of the building and into the forest before a sword point pressed itself firmly to her throat and she was forced to stop or cut her own throat. Glaring at none other than Sesshomaru she carefully slid her sword out of its sheath and in a swift movement freed herself from the deadly position she was in previously. Laughing she said "Well…well odd seeing you here Sesshomaru."

--33--33--33--33--33

_**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


	5. Fight

**To Love My Father's Enemy**

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru eyed Zorro critically and said "Odd, not at all I do live here after all."

"Do you now? Well then I guess it's not so odd running into you here and I suppose you want your fight now since I keep running off on you."

Sesshomaru sneered and answered dangerously "Stand your ground and fight me or you will prove to me that you are nothing more than a coward after all."

"I shall not run this night for I desire a good sword fight and you are the perfect candidate for that fight tonight my friend."

"You are no friend of mine!" he snapped before launching his attack.

Kagome fell into the fight with practiced ease for she knew his movements well now and could anticipate his every move with enough ease and grace that a god would be jealous of.

Sesshomaru was getting a bit frustrated when each of his attacks were thwarted by the man named Zorro, no one had ever managed this feat and it angered him to know that the one before him was obviously more skilled than he. Finally an opening presented itself and he took it, slashing angrily he heard fabric tear as his sword sliced through the hoari of his opponent and the tang of blood entered his nose. Glancing hastily at his work to see how much damage he inflicted he fell back at the sight that met his eyes. It was no male demon he fought against, Zorro was female and her breasts peeked from the torn hoari and he was frozen by the revelation. The tip of her sword pressing into his throat brought him out of his stupor and he jumped back into the battle with renewed vigor. No female would ever best him and would make sure of that!

Since the tight binding that held her breasts still was cut they bounced and jiggled with every movement of her body causing him to falter occasionally at the provocative sight. Her sword shredded his hoari into tatters each time he was inattentive of her movements, most of his chest was revealed to her now along with magenta stripes that apparently ran below his waist line.

Sesshomaru noticed a small silver charm about her neck that seemed to be the source of enchantments to hide scent and other telltale signs of her aspects. Aiming to cut it he missed and accidentally cut the hoari where it sits on the shoulder causing her to become more revealed to his sight. Now a nipple peaked out from her ruined hoari continuously and he was finding it more difficult to concentrate on the fight than on her bared flesh. A mischievous glint flashed through his eyes as the idea to remove as much of her clothing as possible before she fled to save some of her modesty.

He failed to notice the same mischievous glint in her own eyes for he was in full concentration of removing the remaining clothing she had before she fled.

Before long the bottom half of her hoari was non existent revealing her belly and four wine red markings that swirled and intertwined until they met at a point just below her navel. Her hoari was barely held closed by the sash tied high on her ribcage almost as if in a foresight to the events that were now taking place.

Something was nagging him in the back of his mind about the markings but he wasn't going to pay any attention to it at the moment, a quick slash and one of the legs of her hakama's fell around her ankle, cut just above the knee.

She was faring better on her outer wear than he was at the moment, he was almost completely void of clothing now and she still had enough left to save her modesty to a degree. They were not fighting now instead they were striping the other as soon as an opening presented itself. Only her mask was to remain in place, for if it fell from her face he would undoubtedly have to turn her in and she would be killed for her transgressions. He would leave her identity a secret for now just to have an opponent worth fighting once in a while.

Oddly enough he was turned on by the female and it was becoming obvious by the tent his inner hakamas made, what he didn't know was that she was suffering the same dilemma only hers wasn't out there for the world to see or make a note of.

So distracted by his obvious desire she didn't have time to counter his next move until she was pinned against the castle wall by him. His lips kissing her passionately as he pressed against her demanding that she respond to his advances. It didn't matter that she was a stranger to him he wanted to sate his desires for the night and she was a worthy enough opponent to do it with, somehow he felt that he knew her and all his inhibitions dissipated with that feeling.

Kagome knew this was getting way out of hand and she needed to stop it before it went too far and he discovered exactly who she was. Because if he took her now he would know the next time he saw her, as Kagome, that it was her he had sated himself with and everything would be ruined for her. His scent would permeate her own from an act like that and then she wouldn't be able to wash it off for at least two weeks or more, not even a scent spell would help her, because in order to hide his she would have to hide her own and that wouldn't be wise around him. Her energy pooled in her hands and shot into him stunning him just long enough for her to escape safely without him finding and following her home.

--33--33--33--33--33--

When Sesshomaru came to he was lying in his bed in the tattered remains of his clothes and light was seeping through his curtains, he groaned and rolled over to the edge so he could stand. When he did stand he nearly sat back down due to the excruciating headache that hit him. "What the hell did she do to me?" He groaned out in agony trying to make it to his private bath seeking relief from his ailing head.

"What did who do to you master?"

"I don't remember who only that I was just about to sate my baser needs when she did something to me and now I am suffering a headache from it."

"I see." Said Jaken as he mulled over what his lord had said.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--

Kagome had to sneak in past everyone because she did not want to be seen or interrogated in her state of dress. Slipping into her room she slid out of her destroyed clothes and into her bathing room to clean up and unwind before going to sleep. Easing into the wisteria scented water she let the calming heat and the scent of her favorite flower to lull her into total relaxation. She stood before it had the chance to put her to sleep and toweled off before donning a night kimono and then she fell into bed letting sleep claim her at almost the same instance her head hit the pillow. She liked her full sized western bed more than the futons of her country they were more comfortable than the futons are.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Sesshomaru's headache wouldn't dissipate, but he was determined to see Kagome if only to get his mind off "Zorro" the male that wasn't a male at all. Something still tugged at the edges of his mind, but try as he might it would not present itself to him yet.

An hour of slow travel had him at Kagome's home and he knocked on the heavy mahogany door and waited for one of the servants to let him in. Much to his surprise Kagome appeared before him and an unrecognized flash of emotion flitted across her face before she composed herself and invited him in.

"What a pleasant surprise Sesshomaru, I did not expect to see you today." _Just great, he shouldn't be feeling well enough to be here so soon after the knockout effects wore off. Wait his face is a touch strained today so maybe he is suffering, sure hope he doesn't figure anything out or my cover is blown._ Kagome thought a little acidly when she answered the door and found him there.

"I just though a picnic would be nice for a day such as this, you would love a picnic would you not?"

"A picnic? Well I haven't really thought about a picnic, but it sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed with false eagerness. "Then afterwards we might have a sparing match?" She asked fluttering her eyes in a feminine way trying to get her way with him.

"Sure." He answered hesitantly as the same something nudged his mind again. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the markings on "Zorro's" belly, but he was unsure as to why they had bothered him. He was brought out of his musings by her voice as she asked where they would be having their picnic today. "It's a surprise" he answered because he wasn't certain on the location yet. The headache that currently plagued him made it hard to decide on a perfect location for her.

A few hours later they were in an enchanting meadow with a small pound occupied by a pair of swans, the meadow was hidden deep in the forest outside his fathers castle and it pleased him to see how much she enjoyed the place he had chosen for this particular outing. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled like gems as she watched the swans swim gracefully across the water, oh how he wanted to take her full lips in a kiss that would leave her panting for air. He knew that crossing the line would destroy the courtship with her if he did so without her consent. In courtship everything was up to the female when it came to advances in the physical relationship, once mated though everything would change. He would take the role of Alpha and whatever he wanted from her he would get, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be without a bit of a fight for dominance first with her.

She was independent and it would make life with her interesting, there would be excitement in this relationship when he finally mated her and had her all to himself for a month or so. He was brought out of his musings by her lips tentatively pressing onto his own, it was as if she read his inner musings and was responding to them or worse. His scent changed and she picked up the shift in it and her body was responding to his on scent. Either way she was offering and he would take the offer without complaint, her mouth became persistent and his passion burned through him making the kiss fervent with his desire.

Before long he had her under him laying on the ground (still clothed) kissing her with searing passion and rocking his hips occasionally against her with obvious desire. He was barely keeping himself in check and the only reason he had this much control was the fact that she had not given consent for more than kissing. Realizing that his control was still waning ever so slowly he ripped himself from her and stripped hastily before jumping into the cool pond water, trying to cool off his heated flesh.

He could hear her panting on the shore hopefully staying where he had left her, if she joined him he would undoubtedly take her this day and no one would see her for days if that happened. He felt water lap against his back as something disturbed it, and had a feeling she had just entered the water despite the fact that he obviously wanted to be left alone. He let a warning growl escape his throat when he felt her small hands on his back caressing it in a reverent way. Turning to face her, he was surprised to see that she still wore her thin, dark maroon under kimono and he relaxed a bit knowing that she had kept her modesty.

Her Sapphire eyes were dark and smoldering with the same passion his held, their eyes locked and Sesshomaru's lips descended on hers and their tongues began to battle for dominance as his hands unconsciously hitched her kimono up her thighs till it was at her hips.

I decided right then I would not take her this day, I would only give her a taste of the pleasure that was to come. Kagome's modesty would stay intact for her lower body remained obscured by the water.

As our lips played one of my hands found her core and began to tease her earning a gasp of pleasured surprise. Soon she was softly calling out my name along with other little noises of the pleasure I brought her inexperienced body. I had pleasured few of my toys preferring to only bring myself pleasure most times, but occasionally I had felt generous towards them for a few served me well. I was at least a hundred years older than this enchanting female supported against me as I brought her over the edge time and again.

Feeling that she was thoroughly pleasured I slid her kimono back down and lifted her in my arms before carrying her to the shore and setting her down gently before I shook dry and slipped my hakamas and hoari back on. Her body trembled from the after effects of the highs she just experienced and I felt oddly protective suddenly as I watched her slowly recover. Then urges to mark her for all to know of my claim on her hit me suddenly and I kneeled down next to her my tongue darting out and running down her neck on either side and then I rubbed my face against her neck to embed my scent into her neck. This was called scent marking an intended mate and it kept others from trying to steal them away, her mother wouldn't think twice about this newest addition to her scent. If anything the female would be overjoyed by this development because it meant that she had accepted my advances to a degree.

Kagome registered his actions and smiled a bit as she thought _wow, that was great. Oh no I must be falling for him. Damn if only he wasn't such a good fighter……… and kisser._ She added absentmindedly as she watched him carefully. She almost felt bad for having to lie about her secret life, but she knew it wouldn't be a good thing if he ever found out that she was Zorro.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--

_**Okay hope you enjoyed this mischievous chapter. Things may get a little spicier next chapter and a bit trickier for identities to be kept.**_

_**Thanks for reading so far and I've enjoyed all the reviews I have received from those of you that enjoyed it enough to leave them. Let me know how you liked it!**_


	6. Deal

**Ch.5 of To Love My Father's Enemy**

Arriving back at her home Sesshomaru took note of the way Sayuri's eyes lit up when she saw Kagome and noticed the difference in her scent. He took satisfaction in the knowledge that he had been able to please his future mother in law so soon by this small deed of scent marking her only daughter. They ate a small supper and he bade them farewell before heading home hopeful that he would have another run in with Zorro.

Kagome settled into bed and drifted into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a very long time.

Sayuri smiled as she went about readying for bed, her daughter had been scent marked this day and it thrilled her beyond words. It seems that at long last Kagome had found someone worthy of her love and attentions, now just to keep that one thing under wraps until after the mating ceremony. The son of Toga won't be pleased to find out that his mate is the infamous Zorro and Kagome won't be happy when she learns of Sesshomaru's heritage. With luck they will love each other enough to look over the faults of the other, although in Sesshomaru's case you can't help who your parents are.

-33-33-33-33-

Sesshomaru went to bed quite disappointed at the fact that he didn't have a run in with "Zorro" again tonight. Surely the female did not fear him, or did she fear losing something to him? It didn't matter any female dressed as a man had no right to virtue, he would have her and eventually unmask her for himself alone. His father didn't need to know her identity, but he would like to know whom the demoness is that poses as Zorro. A grin split his face at the thought of relieving himself within a female such as her, sure he was betrothed, but what she never knew wouldn't hurt. Besides dog demons are in essence dogs so they behave as such until mated, she would have no choice but to forgive him, if ever she found out.

-33-33-33-33-

Kagome awoke earlier than usual and decided to sneak about the town gathering information on Toga and his associates. The demon was definitely up to something and she was going to find out what. She didn't have to look long before she stumbled upon some of his cohorts and she was lucky that they were discussing some plan of his. He was going to enslave human and demons alike to fulfill whatever evil purpose he held highly secretive. Satisfied that she wasn't going to gain more information, she headed home and changed into appropriate attire for seeing Sesshomaru.

She was looking forward to her time with him now, even though at first she despised spending so much time with him. Now that she knew him better she had grown to look forward to their time together and expected him on a daily basis since that had become quite the norm for him. She was disappointed to see that he wasn't at the foot of the staircase, maybe he was already in the dinning hall with her mother. Walking in she was sad to see that he wasn't here at all it would appear, sitting down she ate her breakfast slowly. Soon her mother walked in and handed her a letter that was sealed with white wax and a dog was pressed into it, knowing it was from Sesshomaru she opened it and began to read.

_My dear Kagome,_

_I have to apologize for my absence today, but my father insisted that he had something very important to share with me this day. I had no choice but to go with him, but I will make it up to you tomorrow. Dress for a special outing, see you soon._

_Your_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome sighed and set the letter down before looking at her mother and saying "Sesshomaru will not be able to join us today, his father has something to share with him."

-33-33-33-33-

Sesshomaru hated that his father practically forced him into going with him to some ruby mine on the border of their and another lords lands and he didn't like being trapped with his father on the journey there. It boded a conversation that he was more than willing to avoid as long as possible, but it wasn't to be as his father spoke up.

"Sesshomaru this woman that you have been visiting as of late, I am concerned for you they are such conniving and hateful creatures do not jump into this son."

"I shall not jump into anything and she is nothing like mother at all, mother was cynical even before she turned on you, this female a soft spoken and well versed in her duties to ones station. She will not disappoint you, besides you have met her once already at the ball that was held recently, she is the black inu's daughter Kagome." Sesshomaru hated speaking about his mother in such a way but he was trying to sway his father's wary mind to his cause otherwise things would get complicated fast. He stretched the truth of Kagome's personality to its limits without an outright lie to his sire.

Toga sighed and replied to his son's comment "She is a nice female, but still be cautious my son. She may be a perfect example a feminine grace and beauty, but even the most docile of females can turn and bite the hand that provides for them."

Silence followed his father's words and no more were spoken untill they arrived at the mine his father had wanted to show him, his father proudly displayed the horrid sight that met his eyes and the other lords that followed his sire's every step with reverence. Humans and weaker demons were tolling away in the heat, bones showing easily through the rags that adorned them. There was row after row of cells meant to hold the poor souls before him after a long day of slaving away in the heat nothing but rock lined the flooring of the cells. He hid the pity he felt for the poor creatures before them, what water they received was thick and muddy not fit for a slug in his opinion.

He was thoroughly abhorred by the cruelty his father exhibited and considered joining Zorro's cause in aiding humans and demons alike in the destruction of his father's rule. One just did not treat other living beings in such a manner and not pay for their crimes, he would seek out "Zorro" and feed the woman key information in bringing about his father's demise. Treachery would pale in comparison to this cruel display, just for the rubies on the boundary of another lord's lands to further his own wealth.

-33-33-33-33-

Kagome slipped into her lair and changed into her double life resentfully, she had looked forward to spending some time with her betrothed in a sparring match this morning, but she would not shirk her responsibilities in what time she was granted to pay a good deal of time to them. As of late her double life was getting harder to pull of with Sesshomaru at every turn of it whether dressed as Zorro or playing a game of courting with the inuyoukai.

Mounting her beloved horse Tsuki she let his fleet hooves carry her where he willed this day whether it be into a troubled village or a castle belonging to her nemesis. She let her horses will guide her destination this day for she felt no desire to be anywhere in particular.

Hours later her big black stallion came to an abrupt halt snorting and tossing his thick glorious mane in anticipation of a fight, before her stood a mine of some sort and the humans and demons enslaved to work it horrified her to the core. Pale sickly looking beings worked these mines, looking more like skeletons covered in skin, some were badly bruised and others were barely alive lying in the sun begging for mercy from the cold domineering demon lord before them. The sight enraged her, and soon her eyes landed on her betrothed standing amongst other lords, at first glance he appeared cold and foreboding, but on closer inspection she saw a look of disgust on his features as he eyed Lord Tashio's back.

Pity was something Lord Tashio lacked for the scum lying prostrate before him begging for him to grant them with freedom or food and clean water. Acid formed at the tips of his fingers as he summoned forth the all too famous acid whip of his breed, flaying the skin on the poor humans back wide open exposing bone.

The man howled pitifully in pain and Toga turned striding away smiling at the obvious pain riddled form of the human that had dared ask him for mercy. Anger shot through him when he noticed Sesshomaru step forward and produce his own acid whip effectively lopping off the suffering mans head hastening his passing into the afterlife.

Toga snarled and lunged for his son in rage at his son's show of mercy to a lowly human being "How Dare You Show Mercy to These Human SCUM!" He hissed in his rage "YOU SHOULD BE HONORED THAT **I** BROUGHT YOU HERE!" his voice escalated until he was shouting. **"YOU WILL PAY FOR DISHONORING ME IN SUCH A WAY WHELP!" **

Sesshomaru gave his sire a bored look and stated "I shall not suffer any ill will from you for I did what was right and honorable, you have lost sight of honor father and I do not agree with your methods." Turning his energy orb formed and he disappeared into the distance.

Kagome was proud that her betrothed was kind enough to end the poor human's suffering and if she had her say in the matter she would return one night very soon to set about the destruction of this mine and freeing the beings that were forced into slavery at the hands of one so greedy as Lord Tashio. Maybe she could enlist Sesshomaru's aid in the matter if his disgust were any indication of his thoughts on this matter. Reaching down she patted Tsuki's shoulder trying to soothe the horse that was dancing in anticipation of a fight to come.

Kagome turned Tsuki and headed for home before Lord Tashio or his guests noticed the black form on the ridge above them. But she hadn't left soon enough, Sesshomaru caught sight of the black figure as she spun her stallion and left for home he would assume.

Sighing he resigned himself to the argument that was about to ensue when he told his father that he was going back home by flying there in his energy orb.

-33-33-33-

Kagome was about an hour from her lair when something blue overtook her and landed in a flash of light in front of Tsuki causing him to scream and rear in a challenge. Pulling him back down to all fours, she glared at her fiancé and said "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you would be interested in a deal my dear Zorro."

"What kind of a deal?"

"I will feed you info on Lord Tashio if you promise to take him down for his crimes against those he should be protecting."

"I see….. And what is in it for you?" She asked cautiously.

"I get to spend time with one of the most intriguing females I have ever met, other than my fiancée of course."

"Why you dirty dog!" She hissed in amused disdain.

"I can't help what I am, for I am a dog my dear and will behave as such until I'm mated to the lovely female that I'm betrothed to."

"Well I'm not here for your pleasure lordling, so tell me what you know or be gone."


End file.
